Secrets
by USCutie15
Summary: What if Emily didn't have an abortion at 15? What if a case threatens to expose what she tried to hide from the team? Who is Emily's daughter and how will everyone react to the truth? WARNING: Abuse and Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was written not only by me, but also by HaleyAlex2013, who has been a great help in creating this story. I hope you like it.**

**A/N#2: JJ is a profiler in this story and she is married to Emily.**

* * *

><p>"Hey princess, wanna hit the club?" Morgan asked Emily as they started to pack their things, ready to go home.<p>

"Uhh, sure. I'll talk to JJ see if she wants to come." Emily said. The two had been married to each other for 6 months now.

"Uhm, I don't think so guys. We caught a case." JJ said with Garcia in tow.

Emily and Morgan both groaned.

"Well, so much for our happy night." Morgan mumbled.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Suck it up, big guy." She said as they headed towards the conference room.

When they were all seated, Garcia started with the presentation.

"Alright my furry crime fighters, let's get started. In the past two months, three families have been killed in Columbus, Ohio." Garcia said sadly as she clicked the remote and a few pictures of different people showed on the screen.

"This is Kevin Helfer, his wife Maura and their 14 year old son Michael. They were found dead by their neighbor who came by regularly. Second family is Ryan Harrison, his wife Laura and their 10 year old twins Lucy and Malcolm. Housekeeper found them when she went to clean their house. Finally, we have Hayden Cooper, his wife Melinda and their 15 year old daughter, Christina. They were also found by a neighbor when she went to check on them after hearing what she described as loud banging." Garcia took a deep breath before continuing.

"The parents were tortured, but the children died instantly from a lethal dose of morphine." Garcia finished.

"Morphine, huh? So this killer didn't want these kids to suffer. He wanted the parents to suffer, though." Rossi thought out loud.

"Yeah. The children were killed first, then the parents. Also, this was written in blood across a wall in each home." Garcia said, clicking the remote, making a different picture show up on the board.

They all looked at the image. It was a simple quote, written in blood. The quote read 'If you tell anyone, I'll kill you.'

"Is this killer sending some sort of message? But who can't tell and what can't they tell?" JJ asked confused.

"It's child abuse." Reid said.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"What?" Emily asked.

"It's a quote for child abuse. 'If you tell anyone I'll kill you.' it means that if the child tells anyone about the abuse, whoever is abusing them will kill them. It's a threat that most child abusers use." Reid said.

"So our killer was abused, but why these families?" Emily asked more to herself than anyone else.

"Maybe every time he sees a family it probably reminds him of his own?" JJ suggested.

They were all thinking about what JJ had said.

"Alright guys, we'll talk more on the jet. Wheels up in 30." Hotch said as they all grabbed their stuff and piled out of the room.

"I have a bad feeling about this one, I don't know why." Emily said to JJ.

"You too? And here I thought I was the only one." JJ said.

They grabbed their go-bags and left.


	2. Chapter 2

When they were all in the jet, they sat down to talk about the case.

"So what do we know about the victims, Garcia?" Hotch asked the technical analyst through the laptop they had set up.

"All the victims were caucasian, they seemed like pretty decent families, mostly kept to themselves and they're records are squeaky clean. They're your average families." Garcia said.

"Alright Garcia, check to see if these three families ever crossed paths, weather it was at a grocery store, a gym or even at a coffee shop." Hotch said.

"Alright sir, I'm on it. Garcia out." Garcia said before disconnecting the video call.

"So, what else do we know about these families?" Hotch asked the team.

"Well, it says here that they found a shoe-print on the crime scene of the second family, the Harrison's, but it was too smudged to make out the type of shoe that left the print." JJ said reading the file.

"Might be our killer's." Morgan suggested.

"Could be. Alright, we'll talk more when we get set up at the station." Hotch said as they went to different seats.

Emily and JJ sat in the back of the jet together.

"Are you okay?" JJ asked her wife as they sat down.

"Something isn't right. I feel like we're missing something that is right in front of our eyes." Emily said with a sigh.

"Well, whatever it is, we'll figure it out." JJ assured her.

"Yeah, I really hope so." Emily replied as they fell into a light conversation.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at their destination, they immediately headed towards the precinct.<p>

When they got there, they were met with a tall, brown haired man.

"Hi there, I'm captain Hamilton, thank you for coming here to help us with the investigation." The captain said, introducing himself to the team.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Jareau, we spoke on the phone. These are SSA's Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss and doctor Reid." JJ said introducing each one of the team members.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'll help you get settled in. We have a room you can use, is there anything you need?" The captain asked.

"Do you have a white board?" Reid asked.

"Already taken care of. It's in the room along with a few other things you might need." The captin said.

"Thanks." Reid replied.

When they got to the room, they entered.

"Alright, so this is it. I will be in my office if you need anything." The captain said.

"Captain, has the ME concluded the autopsies yet?" Hotch asked.

"Not yet, he has a lot of bodies on his hands and he says it's going to take a while before the families are autopsied." The captain said apologetically.

"Alright, thanks." Hotch thanked him.

The captain nodded and stepped out, leaving the profilers alone to do their job.

"Alright, the bodies are going to take a while before they're autopsied, so let's work with what we have." Hotch said to the team.

The team nodded and started working on putting the victims pictures on the board.

"Alright, so we have 3 normal families killed. We know that they were all caucasian, all different ages, so the only thing connecting them there is they were all caucasian." Morgan said.

"We also know that in two of the families, there was an only child but in the other family there were twins, so no pattern there either." Rossi said, continuing Morgan's train of thought.

"We know that the unsub was abused by the torture he inflicts on the parents, the way he spares the children any pain and by the message he wrote on the wall of each home." Emily continued.

"So, what connects these families to each other or to the unsub? What is it about these three specific families?" JJ asked.

They sighed. This was going to be a hard and long case.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, so we know the unsub is a fit male because he would have to have strength to take down the men in the families." Emily said.

"He is most likely caucasian, since his victims were all caucasian." JJ added.

"He would probably be in his late teens to early twenties." Rossi said.

"He isn't a sexual sadist. He doesn't get off on the pain he inflicts on the parents, but he seems to enjoy watching them suffer, which means he probably pictures his own parents while he's torturing them." Morgan added.

"Alright, JJ and Emily, you go to the first crime scene. Morgan and Reid, you go to the second. Rossi, you're with me, we're going to the third." They all nodded at Hotch's orders and began to head out, each pair taking a car.

* * *

><p>Emily and JJ stepped out of the car when they arrived at the crime scene and made their way towards the door. They opened the door and entered.<p>

They were immediately met by the sight of blood all over the carpet in the living room.

They headed towards the son's room and found it undisturbed as if nothing ever happened.

"So the 14 year old boy was killed here, but there aren't any signs of a struggle." JJ said frowning.

Emily looked around, imagining different ways the killer could have killed the boy without disturbing anything.

"JJ, come here." Emily said and gently guided JJ over to the boy's play-station 3.

"Pretend for a minute that you are the boy and I am the killer." Emily said and JJ nodded.

"Okay. The play-station was left on so let's assume that the boy was playing a video game." JJ said pretending to be plying the video game.

"But you re so distracted by the game that you don't see me coming in." Emily said.

"Right." JJ confirmed.

"So, if I slip in without you noticing, I can easily come up behind you and inject you with morphine without you even knowing what hit you." Emily concluded, demonstrating how the killer would have done it.

"Right, but that would mean that the killer sneaked in without the parents seeing him, killed the boy and only then did he go after the parents." JJ said.

"Exactly, but we'll know that for sure once the ME finishes autopsying the bodies." Emily said.

JJ nodded as they went over to the living room and did the same demonstration of how the parents could have been killed.

After they were done, they left towards the precinct to tell the team what they had concluded.


	4. Chapter 4

When JJ and Emily arrived, the rest of the team was already taking about what they had found.

"He might have killed the children first before moving on to the parents." JJ said as she and Emily sat down to discuss their own findings with the team.

"We thought the same thing but then we realized that he couldn't have killed the twins without one of them watching the other die." Rossi said.

"This guy is all about not letting the children suffer, he doesn't want them to see their parents die, why would he kill a child in front of the other? It doesn't make any sense." Morgan said.

"That's because he wouldn't." JJ said, making the team look at her wondering what she was thinking, so she continued.

"Were there any signs that there might have been a partner?"

"We would need the autopsies to confirm that, but it is a possibility." Hotch said.

"How long is it going to take before the bodies are autopsied?" Reid asked.

"I don't know, the ME said maybe a day or two, he has a lot on his hands, there was a big accident and there were a lot of victims." Hotch said.

"Can't the accident victims wait? I mean, we got a serial killer Hotch." Morgan said.

"I know that, but he has been putting it off for a few days and says that he can't wait anymore, he really has to autopsy them so the families can have the funerals." Hotch said.

Morgan sighed, but understood.

"Alright, so what else do we know?" Hotch asked.

"Agent Hotchner." The captain said, bursting into the small room.

"Yes?" Hotch replied.

"We have 3 other victims." The captain stated.

"Alright, Morgan and-" He was cut off by the captain.

"Agent, the daughter survived." The captain said.

"What? How?" Morgan asked.

"He didn't give her a fatal dose." The captain stated.

"And the parents?" Emily asked.

"They're dead." The captain said before leaving.

"Alright, Morgan and Reid, I want you two examining that crime scene. JJ and Emily, you talk to the daughter, police are bringing her here. She will be here soon. Get as much as possible out of her. Rossi and I will interview the neighbors and see if they heard or saw anything. We have to catch this guy before he kills again." Hotch said giving the orders as each of them left to do what Hotch said.

"Why these families? What do they all have in common?" Emily asked.

"That's what we need to find out." Hotch said.

"Alright, let's find out." Morgan said as they left, leaving only Emily and JJ behind to talk to the daughter.

Emily sighed, sitting down.

"Hey, we're going to get this guy." JJ said.

"Yeah, let's hope that we do." Emily said.

"What's wrong? Talk to me, Em." JJ said.

"I don't know I've been having a bad feeling in my gut ever since we started this case, and it's getting worse." Emily said shaking her head.

"We're going to catch him, Em." JJ assured her.

Then there was a knock on the door and the captain came in.

"Victim is here, her name is Kate Roberts and she's 16. She's in interrogation room 2." The captain briefed them.

"Alright. Let's go, Em." JJ said to her wife as they headed to the interrogation room here the girl was in.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily and JJ observed the girl through the one way glass.

She had long black hair and sweet, caring brown eyes, she was easily 5 foot 7 inches and skinny. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that said 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun', along with some black and white sneakers.

"She looks really nervous and scared." Emily commented.

"Well, her parents were just brutally murdered and she was dosed with morphine." JJ said matter-of-factly.

"Alright, lets get this over with." Emily said as they entered the interrogation room.

The first thing both profilers noticed when entering the room was how the girl started trembling as soon as they opened the door.

They looked at each other but decided to not ask about it yet.

"Hi Kate. I'm agent Jareau and this is agent Prentiss." JJ introduced them.

The girl nodded, but didn't stop trembling.

"Are you okay? Do you need a glass of water?" Emily asked concerned.

"No, thank you. I'm fine." Kate said, as she started to tremble less.

"Alright. Kate, we're just going to ask you a few questions, is that okay?" JJ asked.

The girl just nodded and kept her gaze on the interrogation room's table.

"Can you remember anything at all about the man that injected you with the syringe?" Emily asked.

The girl shrugged.

"He had a-a whi-white t-shirt and blue jeans." She said, stuttering a bit.

"Okay, what else can you remember?" Emily asked.

"I-He uhm, he had a piercing, on his eyebrow." She said.

"Did you see his face?" JJ asked.

"Not really, I just caught a glimpse, but he had blue eyes, like yours." She said to JJ.

"Does that help?" Kate asked unsure.

"Yeah, it really does. Now, can you remember anything else at all?" JJ asked.

"When I was coming out of it, I heard one of them say 'Seth' or something like that."

"Okay, so there were two men?" Emily asked.

The girl nodded, confirming JJ's earlier theory.

"Okay, what about the other man? Did you see him?" Emily asked.

"No, I just heard his voice, coming from the living room." Kate said.

"Alright, do you remember anyhing specific about their voices?" JJ asked.

"They had an accent, I think they were British." Kate said.

"Alright, what about you? What can you tell us about yourself?" JJ asked, surprising Emily with the line of questioning.

"What do you want to know?" The girl asked.

"Are you from here?" JJ asked.

"No, I'm actually from Italy, I was born there, but I was adopted by my parents and came here to the states."

"Italy, huh?" JJ asked looking at Emily to see her wife dumbfounded.

"Yeah." Kate confirmed.

"Alright, thanks for your help. We will be back for a few more questions, alright?" JJ said.

Kate nodded.

"Are you sure you don't want something to drink or eat?" JJ asked.

"I'm sure, but thank you." Kate said, smiling a bit.

"You're welcome." JJ said smiling back, before pulling Emily out of the room and into the room that the captain had told them to set up in.

"What?" Emily asked when JJ just stared at her.

"Don't 'what' me Emily Prentiss." JJ said.

"Oh come on, JJ. It's just a coincidence, it can't be her." Emily said trying to convince herself as much as JJ.

"Emily, she looks just like you."


	6. Chapter 6

"Listen, we'll talk about this later, right now, we have a case to solve." JJ said.

Emily just nodded, staring at the wall in front of her.

"Hey." JJ said, lifting Emily's chin up to meet her eyes.

When brown eyes met blue ones, JJ continued.

"It'll be okay, we'll figure this out."

"I know, but JJ, what if she's mine? What if she is the baby I gave up for adoption all those years ago?" Emily asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, if she is yours, then we'll know and we'll figure something out, I promise." JJ said, kissing her wife's lips.

Emily smiled a bit. "Alright, but right now we have a case to solve."

JJ smiled just as the team, minus Morgan made their way through the door.

"Prentiss, JJ, did she tell you anything useful?" Hotch asked, referring to Kate.

"Yeah, Hotch. There were two killers, both with British accents, one was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans and he also had an eyebrow piercing." JJ said.

"He also has blue eyes and the girl heard one of them call the other Seth." Emily concluded.

"Alright, did you get anything else?" Hotch asked.

"Hotch, this may not even be related, but this girl is adopted, there is a chance that the other kids were all adopted too and the killer himself could have been adopted." JJ said.

"Alright, I'll talk to-" Hotch was interrupted by Morgan coming in.

"Is that our survivor in the interrogation room?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, it is. Her name is Kate and she is 16." Dave said.

"Wow, Prentiss, she looks just like you." Morgan said.

Emily chuckled nervously as Hotch threw a look her way.

"Prentiss, can I talk to you for a minute?" It was more of a statement than a question, and Emily nervously followed Hotch to a quiet corner where nobody could hear them talk.

"Yes?" Emiy asked nervously.

"Is she yours?" Hotch asked bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Emily asked, her eyes wide.

"Come on, Emily. I'm your boss. I know you gave a baby up for adoption when you were fifteen, now is she that baby?" Hotch asked.

Emily sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I honestly don't know, Hotch." She said.

"Alright, then find out." He said, his eyes softening.

Emily nodded. "Yes, sir." She said before she walked back towards the team.

"What was that all about?" Reid asked.

"Just something about the case." She replied.

Just then, Hotch came up to them.

"Alright, Morgan, call Garcia and give her the information we have, tell her to run it and see if anything comes up."

Morgan nodded and took off, taking his cell-phone out of his pocket.

"Reid, start working on a geographical profile."

Reid nodded and got to work.

"JJ, I'm going to need you to talk to Kate again and see if you can find anything else."

JJ nodded, and started walking towards the door, but waited for Emily.

"Emily, I want you to take a swab from Kate's mouth and ask the ME to run it against your DNA. I can't have you interrogate her, you're to close."

Emily nodded and followed JJ out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

When they got out the door, JJ turned to Emily.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"He knows." Emily responded.

"What? How?" JJ asked wide-eyed.

"He said that he is my boss, that he knows I gave my baby up for adoption when I was 15." Emily said.

"Are you going to join the interrogation?" JJ asked.

"Actually, no. Hotch said I'm too close, I'm just going to take a mouth swab to run it against my DNA and see if it's a match." Emily said sighing.

"Hey, it'll be alright, okay?" JJ assured her, running her hand up and down her wife's arm.

"I love you so much, JJ." Emily said, putting her hand on top of her wife's.

"I love you too." JJ said smiling.

"Now, let's go get that DNA swab." Emily said with a smile.

JJ smiled and started leading the way to the interrogation room Kate was in.

JJ gave Emily a reassuring squeeze before they both entered the interrogation room.

"Hi, Kate." They greeted.

"Hi." Came the reply.

"Kate, I need to take a DNA swab really quick, is that okay?" Emily asked.

Kate nodded, but swallowed hard. "Are there any needles?" She asked.

Emily smiled.

"No. No needles, it's a just a quick swab of the inside of your cheek and it's done." Emily promised.

Kate looked over to JJ and JJ nodded her head, confirming that Emily was telling the truth.

Kate looked back at Emily and nodded hesitantly. "Okay."

Emily took the swab out of the tiny tube it was in and Kate opened her mouth as Emily swabbed the inside of her mouth.

"Alright, all done. See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Emily asked with a smile

Kate smiled back and shook her head 'no'.

"Alright, I'll leave you two alone for now, I have to get these back to the lab. See you later." Emily said and left, leaving just Kate and JJ.

"I'm sorry." Kate said suddenly, making JJ look at her confused.

"What? Why are you sorry?" JJ asked, pulling her chair next to the girl and sitting down.

"That I couldn't stop them and most of all that I can't help you catch them." Kate said, looking at the table.

"Kate, listen to me. The information you gave us helped a lot. My friend is running a search on her computer to see if we find them." JJ confirmed.

"Really?" Kate asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, really." JJ said smiling.

Kate smiled back.

"Why did they do this? Why did they kill my parents?" Kate asked JJ, looking her dead in the eye.

"We don't know yet, but we know that at least one of the killer's might have been abused in some way when he was a child. We think that maybe he kills families that reminds him of his own." JJ said.

"Remind him how?" Kate asked.

"We don't know that yet." JJ said sadly.

"Agent Jareau?" Kate asked.

"You can call me JJ." JJ said with a small smile.

"What if these families were actually abusing their children?" Kate asked, looking anywhere but at JJ.

"What do you mean?" JJ asked confused.

"What if that is what reminded the killer's of their own families?" Kate asked nervously.

"Kate, what are you saying?" JJ asked, trying to look Kate in the eye, but Kate wouldn't look at her.

"Nothing, forget it, I'm sorry."


	8. Chapter 8

JJ grabbed Kate's hand in her own and looked her in the eye.

"Kate, was someone hurting you?" JJ asked.

Then, there was a knock at the door.

JJ looked at the door, then glanced at Kate and finally got up.

"I'll be back later, okay?" JJ asked Kate.

Kate nodded.

JJ stepped outside and came face to face with Emily.

"They have the results." Was all that Emily said, clearly trying to hide her nervousness.

"Already?" JJ asked.

"Yup. I know someone there, she said she'd do it personally." Emily said.

JJ nodded. "Alright."

JJ contemplated for a moment if she should tell Emily that there was a chance that Kate could have been abused, but decided against it for now. There was no need to intensify Emily's nervousness, she was already too nervous.

"Let's go." Emily said before they headed off towards the lab.

* * *

><p>When they got there, they were met with a woman in her mid thirties, holding a piece of paper.<p>

"Hey, Emily." The tech greeted, her face not giving away the results.

"Hey, Laura. This is Agent Jareau." Emily introduced.

"Hi, you can call me JJ." JJ said, stretching out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Laura." Laura said, shaking JJ's outstretched hand.

"Do you have the results?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. Here you go." The tech said, handing Emily the paper she was holding.

"Thanks." Emily replied, before the tech walked out of the room they were in, leaving JJ and Emily alone.

Emily took a deep breath and looked at JJ nervously, still holding the folded paper in her, now, trembling hands.

JJ put her hands on top of her wife's.

"Emily, no matter what is written on that paper, I will be here for you, got it?" JJ asked.

Emily looked into her wife's deep blue eyes before they shared a nervous kiss.

"Here we go." Emily said, slowly unfolding the letter.

"Oh God." Emily said.

"What?" JJ asked but when she saw her wife's knees buckle, she knew the answer.

"Emily!" JJ screamed, as she tried to grab her wife as she fell.

"Oh, God. Emily! Emily, are you okay?" JJ asked, freaking out.

Emily's knees buckled and she fell, her head hitting the desk behind her.

"Emily!" JJ tried to shake her wife awake, but Emily laid on the floor, passed out.

A few seconds later, the door burst open, reveling a wide-eyed lab tech.

"JJ, what happened?!" Laura said, now even more freaked out seeing Emily passed out on the floor.

"One minute she was reading the results, the next she was hitting her head on the desk." JJ explained.

"Should we call an ambulance?" Laura asked.

"I think it's best, she might have a concussion." JJ replied.

The tech nodded and took out her phone, while JJ continued to try and wake Emily up.


	9. Chapter 9

JJ was pacing back and forth in the waiting room when a doctor came up to her.

"Are you Mrs. Jareau?" The doctor asked.

When JJ and Emily got married, it was decided that it was best if JJ kept her own last name.

"Yes, how is she?" JJ asked.

"I'm doctor Jacobs. She's okay, she suffered a minor concussion, but you can go see her now. She's in room 206." The doctor said with a smile.

"Can she be discharged?" JJ asked.

"Yes, I will go get the papers right away." The doctor said.

"Thanks." JJ said before the doctor took off.

JJ made her way over to Emily's room and tapped on the door before quietly entering.

"Hey." JJ said with a smile.

"The hospital? Seriously, JJ?" Was the first thing that came out of Emily's mouth, but JJ was already expecting it, Emily hated hospitals.

"What did you expect me to do? You hit your head and you didn't wake up for 5 minutes." JJ said.

"Alright, alright. But when can I get out of here?" Emily asked.

"The doctor went to go get the discharge papers." JJ said with a smile.

"What am I going to do?" Emily asked suddenly.

"We have to do something, we can't let her get lost in the system, Em." JJ said.

"I know, but how the hell am I going to tell her I'm her mother?" Emily asked.

"We'll figure out a way." JJ said, hugging Emily.

It was then that the doctor came in.

"Hi Mrs. Prentiss, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine." Emily said.

"Alright, here are your discharge papers. If you feel any dizziness, headaches or anything unusual, come back and I'll take a look." The doctor said with a smile.

"Okay, thanks." Emily said, signing the papers and handing them back to the doctor.

"Nice meeting you and take care." The doctor said.

"You too." Emily said.

And with that, the doctor was gone, leaving just the two of them.

"Ready?" JJ asked.

"Yup, let's go." Emily said grabbing her jacket.

They got in the car and drove back to the precinct.

When they got there, they were immediately met by the team.

"Are you okay, Emily?" They asked.

"Yeah, guys, I'm fine." Emily said.

Hotch gave her a look and she nodded, confirming his suspicions.

"Alright, Emily, you can't work this case, you're too close." He said giving her a stern look when she was about to argue.

"What? Why?" Morgan asked, looking at Emily.

Now every one of her team mates were focused on her, their faces showing confusion.

"Guys, I need to tell you something." Emily started as she sat down, with JJ.

"What is it?" Reid asked.

"16 years ago, when I was 15, I got pregnant in Italy. My mother wouldn't let me keep the baby, so she gave me two choices, either I had an abortion or I gave the baby up for adoption. I went with the latter, since I didn't want to kill the baby." Emily explained.

"What does this have to do with our case?" Rossi asked, clearly confused.

"I have to sit this one out, because the baby I gave up for adoption 16 years ago, is the same girl that's sitting in the interrogation room." Emily said.

"Oh my God. Are you serious?" Came Garcia's voice.

Emily jumped surprised.

"I didn't know you were there, Garcia." Emily said, looking at Garcia through the laptop.

"Yeah, we turned the webcam on cause I had a few leads for my little fury crime-fighters to chase." Garcia explained.

"So, yeah." Emily said a little awkwardly.

"Alright, Emily, you can't interrogate Kate, but you can help us out with the crime scenes. Garcia has a few leads that we can follow up on." Hotch said.

"JJ, Kate needs to talk to you, she says it's probably going to help you break the case, but she will only talk to you about it. Also, the ME has started autopsying the bodies. Rossi and I will go to one crime scene, while Morgan, Reid and Emily, go to another, alright?" Hotch continued, giving the orders.

Everyone nodded and disappeared out of the precinct, leaving only JJ to talk to Kate.


	10. Chapter 10

She tapped on the interrogation room door and entered.

"Hey, Kate." JJ greeted.

"Hi." Kate responded.

"I heard you will only talk to me about something." JJ said, sitting next to the girl.

JJ saw the girl's breathing accelerate, and put her hand on her shoulder, making the girl jump in surprise.

"Easy, just breathe in and out, it's okay." JJ assured, not removing her hand from the girl's shoulder.

The girl's breathing slowed down and she was breathing normally again.

"Alright, I need you to just breathe in and out slowly, okay? You're here with me, nobody else, alright? It's just me." JJ assured.

Kate nodded and looked at JJ, her eyes filling with tears in the process.

"What's wrong, honey? What are you so scared of telling me?" JJ asked, her emotions getting the best of her, especially knowing that the girl sitting right next to her was, in fact, her wife's daughter.

"I..." Kate shook her head, before a tear rolled down her cheek, her eyes never leaving JJ's.

"Hey, it's okay. I promise, whatever it is, you can tell me." JJ said, squeezing Kate's hand softly.

Kate took a deep breath and nodded, averting her eyes for a split second, before she looked back into JJ's eyes.

"I'm only going to tell this story once, and it's just because I don't want anymore families to die, even though the parents might deserve it." Kate said, muttering the last part.

JJ nodded for her to continue.

"These families might look like they're nice and really loving, but not all is as it seems." Kate said.

JJ just nodded.

"Have you guys ever thought that these families might be..." Kate stopped as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Kate? Might be what?" JJ asked.

Kate shrugged, playing it cool, but JJ knew it was just an act, this girl was trying to trick JJ into thinking that it was nothing.

_'She's acting just like Emily would.'_ JJ thought.

"I don't know, like..." Kate somehow couldn't finish the statement. It was almost like the words she wanted so bad to say was just like poison, it was almost like she would die if she said them.

"They might have...you know...hurt...hurt..." Kate just couldn't say it as she fought hard t control her tears, that by now had made their way down her cheeks.

"I can't!" Kate said, sobbing.

JJ's heart broke as she took the crying girl into her arms, holding her tight as she cried into her shirt.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I just can't!" The girl cried, her sobs getting louder and her breathing uneven as she held tightly onto JJ's shirt, clinging to it like it was her lifeline.

"Kate. Shhh... It's alright, you're okay, nobody's going to hurt you. Shhh..." JJ soothed, her right hand holding the girl against her, as she ran her left hand through the young girls hair, soothing and calming her down.

When Kate finally stopped crying, she looked at JJ, before she looked at the table, embarrassingly.

"I'm sorry." She muttered, as she looked at JJ in, what could be easily described as fear.

JJ immediately recognized the fear in the girls eyes, and was quick to assure her.

"It's okay. Are you aright?" She asked.

Kate nodded, before she slowly and carefully made eye contact with JJ, as she spoke the heartbreaking and painful secret she was forced to keep.

"My parents hurt me every day for years, but no one cared, do you think those other parents were doing the same to their children?"


	11. Chapter 11

JJ felt like she couldn't breathe. Even though she had suspicions that this girl was being abused, it still felt like a kick to the stomach. This wan't just some girl, this was her wife's daughter.

"Kate, how were they hurting you?" JJ asked.

"It doesn't matter, just look for signs of abuse on the other kids and maybe you'l find your suspect." Kate said.

"It does matter, Kate. I know that nobody ever cared before, but my team cares. I care." JJ said.

"If you care, then find this guy before he kills another kid. They don't deserve to die after everything they've already been through." Kate said stubbornly.

JJ knew that that was the end of the conversation. She'd just have to accept that Kate wasn't going to open up this soon.

"Alright, but if you ever need to talk, you know where to find me." JJ said, with a sigh.

Kate smiled a little.

"Thanks."

"For what?" JJ asked.

"For not making me talk." Kate said.

"I'm not going to make you do anything that you're not comfortable with, but if you feel like talking, then you know where to go." JJ said with a small smile.

Kate smiled back.

JJ was about to leave when Kate called.

"Hey, JJ?"

"Yeah?" JJ asked turning back around to face Kate.

"What's going to happen to me?" She asked quietly.

JJ thought for a minute.

"I don't know yet, but I'll let you know when I find out, okay?" JJ said.

"Kay." Kate said.

And with that, JJ left.

When JJ got to the small room that the team was set up in, she sat down on the chair, thinking about the girls words.

_'What's going to happen to me?'_

Those words kept running over and over through JJ's head. What was going to happen to her? JJ couldn't let Kate be another forgotten child, lost in the foster system. She needed to talk to Emily, but first she needed to update Hotch.

She took out her cell-phone and speed-dialed Hotch.

"Hotchner."

Hey Hotch, it's JJ."

"Did you get anything from the girl?"

"Yeah."

"JJ? What is it?"

"She was abused, Hotch."

There was silence on the other end, before Hotch spoke again.

"Is that our connection?"

"I don't know, but it's possible."

"Alright, JJ. I need you to go to the ME's office and tell him to look for any signs of abuse."

"Okay."

"Oh and JJ?"

"Yeah, Hotch?"

How was she abused? Physically or...sexually?"

"I don't know, Hotch. She wouldn't tell me, she just said that it didn't matter."

"Alright, she probably has trust issues, it's not uncommon for abuse victims to feel that way. Just keep talking to her and she will eventually warm up to you and begin to trust you."

"Alright."

And with that, the hung up and JJ headed down to the ME's office.

When she got there, she tapped on the door, before entering.

"Hi, I'm agent Jareau. I'm working the case where the families were killed." JJ said, introducing herself to the medical examiner.

"Hi, I'm doctor Mathew Falcon, it's nice to meet you, agent Jareau." The doctor said kindly.

"Likewise doctor Falcon." JJ replied with a smile.

"Well, I've already started on the bodies." The ME said.

"Did you find anything that will help us identify the killer?" JJ asked.

"There was a piece of red fiber, it might be from the killer's shirt. It was in between one of the victim's teeth, so it's possible that he bit the killer." The ME said.

"Alright, is there anything else specific?" JJ asked.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been following and reviewing this story. :D **

"There is something that I suspect is the reason for the killings." The doctor said.

"What is it?" JJ asked, even though she had a feeling that she already knew.

"The children were all being abused." The ME said.

"In what way?" JJ asked, fearfully.

"Well, the first family's son, Michael, was abused physically. The second family's twins, Lucy and Malcolm were also abused physically, but the third family's daughter, Christina, was was abused both physically and sexually. I ran a rape kit and it came back positive for fluids." The ME said.

_'These poor kids, God only knows how long this had been going on.'_ JJ thought to herself.

"Did you run it against the father's DNA?" JJ asked, feeling like she was going to throw up.

"Yes, and it came back a match. Hayden, was in fact, raping his 15 year-old daughter." The ME said.

JJ shook her head as she looked at the young girl that was lying on the table.

"Can you tell how long it's been going on?" JJ asked.

"At least 5 years." The ME said.

"Alright. What about the parents? Anything specific?" JJ asked.

"Not really, except that they were all tortured." Te ME said.

"Alright, thanks doctor." JJ said.

"You're welcome, agent. Here are the fibers." The doctor said, before JJ took the fibers and left.

JJ took out her cell and called Hotch.

"JJ, what did you find?"

"Hey, Hotch. Well, abuse was definitely the connection. The first family's son, Michael, and the second family's twins, Lucy and Malcolm, were physically abused, while the third family's daughter Christina was physically abused, while also being raped by daddy dearest." JJ said, bitterly.

"Her father?"

"Yup, and it had been going on for at least, 5 years."

"Alright, what else did the ME find?"

"Well, the parents were severely tortured and there were red fibers between one of the victim's teeth. It might be from our killer." JJ said.

"Alright, ask one of the tech's to run it through the database."

Already on it, Hotch." JJ said before hanging up and walking towards captain Hamilton.

"Hey, captain." JJ said.

"Hey, agent Jareau, what can I do for you?"

"Could you have one of your tech's run these fibers through the system? It might be our killer's." JJ said holding up the fibers and handing them to the captain.

"Sure, I'll have them do that right away."

"Thank you." JJ said, before heading back to the conference room.

A few minutes later, Hotch, Rossi, Emily, Reid and Morgan returned.

"Hey, JJ." They greeted her.

"Hey, guys. Did you find anything useful?" JJ asked.

"As a matter of fact, we did." Morgan said.

"What is it?" JJ asked.

"We know who the killers are."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Special thanks to TrustInFaith, who has been following and this story ever since it started. This one's for you. :D**

"Really? Who is it?" JJ asked.

"Baby girl, would you like to do the honors?" Morgan asked Garcia as he called her through the laptop.

"Sure, my chocolate thunder God." Garcia said.

"Who is it, Garcia?" JJ asked curiously.

"They are brothers. One of them is Steve Ryan, 19 and the other is Trent Ryan, 21 and they had a very tough life. Their biological mother gave them up for adoption when they were babies, their biological father is unknown, they were put into the foster care system for a few years, but they were always jumping from one foster home to another. When Steve was 4 and Steve was 6, they were adopted by what seemed to be a really nice and wealthy family, but then 10 years later, their parents were tried in court for abusing them, but were found not guilty by the jury, even though there was a lot of evidence against them. They was then put into foster care again, before they finally left as soon as they turned 18." Garcia said.

"Where are they now, Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"I'm sending you their address now." Garcia said.

"Alright, let's go." Rossi said.

They all made their way out of the precinct and on their way to the unsubs' house.

When they got there, they knocked on the door, before yelling out.

"FBI! Open up!"

When nobody answered the door, Hotch nodded to Morgan.

Morgan nodded back before kicking down the door.

They were met with a 9 mm pointed at them.

"Drop the gun, Trent." JJ said.

"No! I'm not going to jail!" Trent said.

"Trent, drop the gun! I know that you were only trying to protect those kids, just like someone should have protected you and your brother.." JJ tried to reason with him.

"You don't know anything!" Trent screamed.

"Trent, where is Steve?" Hotch asked.

"He didn't do anything! I did everything, I killed them!" Trent yelled.

"Trent, put. the gun. down. now." JJ said, calmly.

"Only if you promise not to take my brother to jail." Trent said.

"We can't promise you that, we know he helped you." Rossi said

"Fine, then I won't put my gun down. I will shoot my way out of here!" Trent threatened.

"NO! Don't do that!" Came another voice.

The team looked and saw that it was Steve.

"Steve, leave! Just go!" Trent said, now getting nervous.

"No, I can't let you die, not after everything you've done for me. All my life, you protected me, now it's my turn to protect you." Steve said.

"No, Steve! Just leave! I'll be fine!" Trent said.

"I'm not leaving you." Steve promised.

Trent looked nervous, like he didn't know what to do.

"Put the gun down, Trent. Think about your brother, you wouldn't want him to see you bleed out, would you?" JJ asked.

Trent lowered the gun a little, but didn't let go.

"How would you feel, knowing you left your little brother all alone in this cruel world. Is that what you really want, Trent?" JJ continued.

Trent seemed to contemplate JJ's words before he pointed his gun at the ground, ready to drop it.

Suddenly he raised his gun again and two shots rung out.


	14. Chapter 14

_Suddenly he raised his gun again and 2 shots rung out._

"EMILY!" JJ screamed as she ran over to Emily.

The UnSub had managed to shoot Emily in the chest, before JJ put a bullet in his brain.

"Call an ambulance! NOW!" Hotch ordered, while Rossi arrested Steve.

Morgan was already with his phone to his ear.

"Emily, Emily!" JJ said, her tears were now falling freely.

But Emily didn't seem to respond.

She checked for a pulse. It was weak, but it was there.

"Hotch, where is that ambulance?!" JJ screamed.

Hotch was about to respond, when two paramedics came rushing in with a stretcher.

"Please step away, ma'am." The paramedics said to JJ.

Morgan helped JJ and pulled her into his arms, where she cried.

Right now, JJ didn't care who saw her crying, she was downright terrified. She was about to lose the love of her life, and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

><p>"Morgan, call Garcia and tell her what's going on." Hotch said, as they were all sitting in the waiting room.<p>

"Alright." Morgan said, whipping out his phone to make the call.

_"Well hello chocolate thunder God, what can I do for you?" _Garcia's happy voice could be heard on the other end of the line and it hurt Morgan's heart knowing that he was about to shatter that happiness.

"Garcia?" Morgan started, not knowing how he should tell her this.

_"What's wrong?"_ Her tone immediately became a worried one.

"Garcia, something happened, baby girl." Morgan said, trying to break the news softly.

_"What's wrong? What happened? Please tell me, Derek!"_ Garcia said, getting more worried every second that passed.

"Baby girl, Emily was shot." Morgan said.

There was silence on the other end.

"Penelope? Are you okay?" Morgan asked concerned.

_"Is-Is she going to be okay?"_ Garcia asked, and Morgan could immediately tell that she was crying.

"I don't know, they haven't told us anything yet. We've been here for over an hour, but she's still in surgery." Morgan said.

_"What can I do? Please tell me if there is something I can do, I mean, I-"_ She was cut off by Morgan.

"Penelope, listen. There is nothing we can do right now. The only thing we can do is hope that she is going to be okay. It's up to the doctors to do the rest." Morgan said.

_"Do you think she is going to be okay?"_ Garcia asked, the tears still obvious in her voice.

"I think that Emily is strong and she can fight this. If I know Emily, which I do, she is going to be up on her feet in no time, you'll see." Morgan tried to calm Garcia.

_"I hope so, Derek. I really do."_ Garcia said.

'Me too' Derek thought to himself.

"Well, I have to go check and see if she's out of surgery yet. I'll call you as soon as I know something." Morgan said.

_"Promise?"_ Garcia asked.

"I promise, baby girl." Morgan promised.

_"Okay, bye."_ Garcia said.

"Bye." Morgan said before hanging up.

* * *

><p>He returned to the waiting room, where the rest of the team were.<p>

"Hey." Morgan said.

"How did she take it?" Reid asked referring to Garcia.

"Well, its Garcia, how do you think she took it?" Morgan said sighing.

Everyone else in the room sighed. This was affecting everyone. Emily was family, they all were one big family.

Rossi was pacing, Reid had his head in his hands, Hotch was trying not to show his emotions, and JJ, well JJ was a mess, to be honest. She had blood all over her hands and shirt, her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she looked like she was somewhere else in her mind.

Suddenly they all heard the words they had been waiting to hear for hours.

"Family of Emily Prentiss?"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Just to clear it up, Emily was wearing a vest, but the bullet went through it.**

_"Family of Emily Prentiss?"_

"That's us, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner and these are SSA's Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau and Doctor Reid." Hotch introduced.

"How is she?" Was the first question that came out of JJ's mouth.

"I'm doctor Daniels. Agent Prentiss isn't exactly out of the woods yet. The bullet hit her in the chest, causing hemopneumothorax, which is accumulation of blood and air in the chest cavity. We managed to remove the bullet, but during the procedure, though, she lost a lot of blood and she went into respiratory arrest, which then lead to cardiac arrest. We managed to get her stable, but, like I said, she isn't out of the woods yet." The doctor explained.

"When can we see her?" Morgan asked, seeing as JJ was still processing the information.

"I can let you in, but you can only go one at a time." The doctor said.

The BAU team nodded.

"Alright, she is in room 205." The doctor said before leaving.

"JJ, you go first." Hotch told JJ, but JJ was so out of it that she didn't even hear him.

"JJ." He tried again.

"JJ!" He said louder, and this time she looked at him.

"What? Sorry, I blanked out." JJ said, trying hard to keep her voice from cracking.

"It's alright. The doctor said that we can go see her, but we have to go one at a time. We thought you should go first." Hotch explained.

"Thanks. What room is she in?" JJ asked.

"205." Hotch said.

JJ nodded and headed towards the room where her wife was.

When she got to the room, she took a deep breath before entering.

When she saw her wife hooked to all those machines, she couldn't stop the sob that came out, followed by many others.

JJ shut the door and sat on the chair next to Emily's bed, taking her hand in her own, being mindful of the IV.

"Oh, Em. You have to be okay, you have to fight. Please, I need you, please don't leave me, Em. I love you so much, I don't think I can live without you." JJ cried as she held on to her wife's hand.

JJ continued to talk to Emily until she decided to go, so that her teammates could have a chance to talk to Emily before visiting hours were over.

She got up from the chair and placed a soft kiss on Emily's forehead before whispering softly.

"I love you, Em. Come back to me soon."

And with that, she left the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the confusion, but I messed up, I was supposed to upload chapter 15, but I uploaded 16 instead, so sorry guys...**

JJ went to the waiting room where the team was.

"You can go see her, Morgan." JJ said.

"You sure?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." JJ replied with a small smile.

JJ knew that Morgan and Emily had a true brother/sister relationship and Morgan would do anything for Emily, just like Emily would do anything for Morgan.

Morgan nodded and started heading towards the room where Emily was.

JJ turned to Hotch.

"Hey, I'm gonna head to the precinct and talk to Kate before doing some paper work." JJ said.

"Where is she going to stay? I mean after all, she is Emily's daughter." Reid said.

JJ thought for a moment before looking at Hotch.

"Can she stay with me for the time being, until we figure things out?"

"Are you going to tell her why?" Hotch asked.

"I have no idea, depends on how many questions she asks." JJ said.

Hotch nodded.

JJ thanked him and headed out of the hospital.

She drove a few miles before getting out of the car and walking towards the precinct.

When she got there, she headed straight towards the interview room where she knew Kate was.

When she got there, the interview room was empty.

She went off to find the captain.

"Hey, captain. Where is Kate?" JJ asked.

"Uhm, her uncle came to pick her up, and he's her next of kin." The captain said with a weird look in his eyes.

"Her uncle? What's his name?" JJ asked.

"I think it was David. David Roberts." The captain said, the weird look in his eyes, again.

"What is it, captain?" JJ asked, since she thought that there was more to the story than he was letting on.

"I-She looked terrified of him, agent Jareau. But I didn't have a choice, I had to let him take her." He said shaking his head.

"Alright, I'm going to call a friend of mine to run a background check on him." JJ said, a little nervous.

The captain nodded and headed to his office.

JJ took out her phone and dialed an all-too familiar number.

'Hello there sunshine, what can I do for you?'

"Hey Garcia, I need you to run a background check on someone." JJ said.

'Well, first of all, how is my cupcake?' Garcia asked.

"Well, she still hasn't woken up." JJ replied, a little emotional.

Garcia sighed, sadly.

'Alright, what's the name of the person you want me to run a background check on?' Garcia asked.

"Daniel Roberts." JJ said.

'Alright, here we go. He's got a record, but it's sealed.' Garcia said.

"Can you unseal it?" JJ asked.

'I can try.' Garcia said.

"Alright, call me back if you get anything." JJ said.

'Alright, sunshine. I'll call you in a few minutes.' Garcia said.

JJ smiled to herself before hanging up.

A few minutes later, JJ's phone rang.

"Tell me you got something." JJ said, knowing it was Garcia.

'I unsealed his record, and it's not pretty.' Garcia said.

"What was he in for?" JJ asked.

'Sexual abuse of a minor and rape of a minor.' Garcia said.

JJ felt like she couldn't breathe. Emily's daughter was with a convicted child molester.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the confusion, but I messed up, I was supposed to upload chapter 15, but I uploaded 16 instead, so sorry guys, but you'll have to re-read chapter 15 for it to make more sense. Once again, I apologize for the inconvenience.**

'JJ? JJ, are you there?' Garcia asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm here. We need to get her out of there, Garcia." JJ said.

'What can we do? He has rights. He's her next of kin.' Garcia said.

"Damn it! Okay, does Emily still have rights?" JJ asked.

'Maybe, let me check.' Garcia said.

"So?" JJ asked after a few minutes of hearing Garcia type.

'Got it. She has a few rights, but only visitation. I don't think she can win a custody battle unless we can find some dirt on this guy.' Garcia said.

"Who was the victim he molested?" JJ asked.

'We need a court order for that.' Garcia said.

"Don't worry about that, I have a few contacts. I'll have that warrant in an hour." And with that, they hung up.

JJ immediately dialed Hotch's number and let it ring.

'Hotchner.'

"Hotch, it's JJ."

'Oh, hey JJ, is there something wrong?'

"How's Emily? Is there any change?"

'No, not yet. The doctor says, she may wake up in a few hours.'

"Alright. Hotch, we have a huge problem to solve."

'Whats wrong?'

"Kate's with her uncle."

'Emily can take him to court and see if she can get custody.' Hotch suggested.

"No, that's not the problem. I mean, it kind of is, but the big issue here is he's a child molester."

Hotch stayed silent.

"Hotch, you there?"

'Yeah, alright, do we know who he molested?'

"We need a court order for that, but I have a few contacts, and I can get that court order in an hour or so."

'I can pull a few strings of my own to make it half an hour.'

"Thanks, Hotch."

'You don't have to thank me. This is Emily's daughter, and no one messes with family.'

JJ smiled to herself.

'I'm gonna make those calls. I'll meet you there at the precinct.'

"Alright." And they hung up.

After they hung up, JJ and Hotch both made the promised phone calls and Hotch went to meet JJ at the precinct, just as he said he would.

"Hey, JJ."

"Hey, Hotch."

"I managed to get that down to actually 15 minutes, warrant should be here in a few minutes."

They talked about the case for a few minutes while they waited for the warrant.

As soon as the warrant got there, they called Garcia.

'Hey, JJ. Got that warrant?'

"Yeah, Garcia."

'Alright. Let me see if it's unsealed.'

"Okay."

'Yup. It's unsealed. Her name is Leslie Hart.'


	18. Chapter 18

"What can you tell us about her, Pen?"

'Well, she was 7 when she was raped, she is now 15. The process took almost a whole year and he did 3 years in prison.'

"Okay. JJ, you talk to this girl and see if she knows of any other victims." Hotch said.

JJ nodded.

"Garcia, what's her address?"

Garcia gave JJ the girl's address and JJ took off.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, JJ was at the doorstep of the Hart family.<p>

She rang the doorbell and a few minutes later, a woman in her late thirties answered.

"Hi, how can i hep you?" The woman asked.

"Hi, I'm agent Jareau from the BAU. I'm here to speak to Leslie."

"What is this about?" The woman asked.

"It's about the man who raped your daughter, ma'am."

"Has he done this to another girl?" The woman asked concerned.

"That's what were trying to find out ma'am. Can I speak to your daughter?"

"Do you promise to be gentle with her? Ever since that animal hurt my baby, she's been closed off, scared of every man that she sees. She doesn't even have friends because she can't trust anyone anymore."

"I promise. I will be as gentle as I can."

The woman nodded and JJ followed her down the hall to a wooden door.

JJ nodded to the woman and knocked on the door as the woman left.

"Come in." JJ heard from the other side of the door.

"Leslie?" JJ called out.

The girl whipped around in her desk chair faster that JJ thought possible.

"Who-who are you?" Leslie asked, eyes wide.

"Hey, it's okay. My name is Jennifer Jareau, I'm with the FBI." JJ said, watching the girl calm down after seeing her badge.

"Why does the FBI want to talk to me?" Leslie asked.

JJ took a seat on the girl's bed and patted it, signaling for the girl to sit down next to her.

Leslie got up from the chair and sat on the bed next to JJ.

When she looked into JJ's eyes, JJ could see the fear, the pain and the lack of trust in the young girl's eyes.

"We need to talk about something that you might not want to talk about, but it would really help us if you did." JJ said, carefully.

JJ watched her swallow and slowly nod.

"Leslie, do you remember the man that hurt you?" JJ asked.

Leslie immediately looked at the ground.

"Hey, it's okay. He's never going to hurt you again." JJ said, reassuringly.

"What about him?" The girl asked so brokenly that it pulled at JJ's heart.

"We're afraid that he might be doing this to another girl."

"How can I help?"

"Is there anything that you remember now, that you didn't remember then?" JJ asked, carefully.

Leslie shook her head in the negative.

"Okay, how about someone? Do you know anybody that he might have hurt, but they didn't want to tell?" JJ asked, dipping her head to the side a little so she could see the girl's face, and just as she did, she saw the tears running down her pale cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay. We don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to." JJ said, making sure that the girl knew she had a choice, not wanting Leslie to feel like she is forcing her to talk.

Leslie wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm sorry." Leslie whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, sweetheart. You did nothing wrong. Do you want to talk about it?"

I-He-It was so bad." Leslie said, as she started sobbing.

JJ put her arms around the young girl, feeling her tense in her arms, before she relaxed and sobbed into JJ's arms.

"He made me do disgusting things to him, and he did things that hurt so bad that I wanted to die!"

At every word, JJ held on tighter to the girl. JJ felt like she was being kicked in the stomach.

"I know honey, but I promise that you won't have to feel that kind of pain ever again. Nobody will hurt you like that again."

After Leslie got her sobbing under control, she lifted her head from JJ's shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"She's my best friend. She's the only one I trust. Her name is Kate. Kate Roberts. He's her uncle, but she made me promise not to tell. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's not your fault. We're going to try and put him back in prison so that he won't ever hurt anyone ever again."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For listening and sacrificing your shirt." Leslie said with a small smile and nod towards JJ's tear-stained shirt.

JJ offered her a smile of her own and put an arm around the girl.

"If you ever want to talk, you call this number right here, okay?" JJ asked as she pointed to the number on her card before handing it to the young girl.

The girl smiled and nodded.

"Thanks."

"You are very welcome."


	19. Chapter 19

"Hotch! We can talk to her!" JJ said breathlessly as she went up to Hotch.

"What do you mean, JJ?"

"Hotch, I asked Leslie Hart if she knew anyone that could have been raped by this guy but didn't want to tell."

"And what did she say?"

"She said that her best friend was raped by him, but couldn't tell anyone because he was her uncle."

"Emily's daughter."

"Exactly."

"Alright, I'll get a warrant to interrogate him and search his place and I want you to talk to Kate."

JJ nodded.

"Oh, and JJ, I was hoping Emily could tell her herself, but she's not awake yet, so you're going to have to tell her who her real mother is and I need you to take her home with you, since you're married to Emily, it gives you parental rights, and I want her anywhere but with her uncle."

"Can I just take her away from him? He's her next of kin, Hotch."

"I know, but I got a judge to sign a warrant for temporary custody."

JJ nodded.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

><p>When JJ and Hotch got there, they knocked and waited for someone to open the door.<p>

A few seconds after they knocked, a man in his 30's showed up at the door.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm agent Jareau and this is Agent Hotchner, we're here to talk to you and your niece."

"Sorry, she's not here." He made a move to shut the door, but Hotch put his foot in the way before holding up a piece of paper.

"We have a warrant to interrogate you, so you're going to have to come with us to the precinct."

"I don't have to go with you anywhere."

"Yes you do, please step outside."

Just as Hotch said that, he pushed JJ out of the way, making her fall and started running.

Hotch looked at JJ to make sure she was okay.

"Go Hotch! I'm fine!"

Hotch nodded before he followed Kate's uncle.

Just as JJ was getting up, she heard a small voice.

"Are you okay?"

JJ looked up.

"Hey, Kate. Yes, I'm okay. Are you?"

Kate nodded.

"Kate, I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Your uncle and your birth mother."

"You know who she is?"

JJ nodded.

Kate nodded. "Okay. Where do you want to talk?"

"Could you show me your room?"

Kate nodded without thinking and JJ followed her to her room.

When they got there, JJ felt the tears well up in her eyes as she stared at only one thing.

Kate looked at JJ and followed her eye sight.

When she saw what JJ was looking at, she started panicking.

"I-I cut myself."

JJ was staring at the sheets of the bed that were bloodstained.

"Yeah? Where?"

"I-I-uhm-"

"Kate, I think we both know why there's blood on the sheets."

JJ said as she tried to get a hold of herself.

Kate just stared at her, tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh, honey. It's okay, it's not your fault. He's going to pay for what he did to you."


	20. Chapter 20

"JJ? JJ, where are you?" JJ heard Hotch call.

"In here, Hotch!" JJ called back.

Hotch made his way to Kate's bedroom and knocked on the door before entering carefully.

"I caught him, patrol officers are taking him in now."

JJ immediately looked at him and gave him a look before nodding towards the bed.

Hotch looked towards the bed and felt like he was going to puke after he saw the blood stains.

"I'll have CSU come in here. I'm gonna search the rest of the place."

JJ nodded and Hotch left.

JJ carefully and gently wiped the tears off of Kate's face with her thumb before looking her in the eye.

"Kate, I need to ask you something, but you have to reply honestly, okay?"

Kate nodded.

"When was the last time he hurt you, sweetie?"

Kate looked away.

JJ put her hand under the girl's chin and lifted her head so she could look her in the eye.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Last night." Came Kate's whisper.

"Have you taken a shower since it happened?"

Kate shook her head 'no'.

"Alright, hon. I have to take you to the hospital."

Kate took a deep breath before slowly nodding.

"Will you stay with me?" Kate's voice was so small, she sounded more like a 5 year old at the moment than a 16 year old.

JJ wrapped her arms around her.

"I promise." JJ whispered into Kate's ear.

JJ felt her shirt wet. That's when she noticed Kate was crying.

"It's okay, it's okay." JJ assured, while she ran her hand through Kate's hair.

"We'll talk about your mother later, right now we need to get you to a hospital, okay?"

Kate nodded.

They started walking out the room towards the living room, where they saw Hotch and some patrol officers.

"Hey, Hotch. I'm going to take her to the hospital."

Hotch nodded.

JJ and Kate walked towards the SUV before climbing in and starting towards the hospital.

* * *

><p>Kate had spent the whole car ride staring out the window.<p>

JJ wanted to start a conversation, but thought it was better to just let her process everything.

When they got to the hospital, they filled out the sheet that was given to them.

JJ had to ask Kate for help with most of it, since she didn't know her that well yet.

They waited until they were finally called into the doctor's office.

"Hello there. I'm doctor Hansen. You're Kate, right?" The doctor asked.

Kate nodded her head.

"Alright, well, from what I see here, you were raped, am I correct?" The doctor said bluntly.

Kate's eyes watered as she nodded.

"Alright, we're going to have to perform a rape kit."

Kate nodded.

"Have you ever done one before?"

"Yes." Kate responded, surprising JJ.

"How old were you, when that was done?"

"7."

JJ felt like she wanted to kill someone.

"Alright, let's get started. Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The doctor said, speaking to JJ.

"NO! I-I mean, can't she stay?" Kate said, panicking.

"Well, she can, if you want her to."

"Can you stay?" She asked JJ.

"Sure." JJ replied with a small smile.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: WARNING: Cursing and rape kit.**

After Kate had changed into a hospital gown, she was asked to lay down on a stretcher.

JJ sat down on the chair next to her, and grabbed hold of her hand.

"It's going to be okay. It'll be over before you know it." JJ tried to assure the scared girl.

"No it won't, it hurts! I don't want to do this again!" Kate cried, breaking JJ's heart.

"I know, sweetheart, but if you don't do this, you'll have to go back to your uncle, and I don't want that to happen." JJ said.

"Why are you so worried? Nobody ever cared before..." Kate said in a low voice.

"I know they didn't, but you have me now. I care. I promise you, I will be with you every step of the way." JJ promised.

"Why are you doing this? Why am I so important?" Kate asked.

"Because it's my job to care." JJ said. Although it wasn't a lie, it wasn't the whole truth either.

"No, you're doing more than your job, why is that?" Kate asked, suspicious.

Before JJ could ask, the doctor turned to them.

"Alright, ready?" She said with a small smile.

Kate just nodded her head and closed her eyes.

JJ gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Alright, let's get started then." The doctor said before grabbing a cotton swab and starting to swab Kate's body for any evidence of semen.

After she had swabbed her body for evidence, she told Kate to open her mouth so she could take a swab out of her mouth.

Kate complied and opened her mouth but kept her eyes closed.

JJ sighed, hating to see this being done to Kate.

After the mouth and body swabs, the doctor did a few more exams before the hardest one of them all came.

"Alright, now we're going to do the pelvic exam." The doctor said.

Kate's eyes immediately snapped open.

"No, no, no, no, no. Please, not the pelvic exam, I don't want to do it. Please JJ, please. Don't make me do this." Kate begged, her pleading eyes looking into JJ's, practically ripping JJ's soul out.

"Kate, calm down. I promise you I will be right here, holding your hand." JJ promised.

"But it hurts! You don't understand!" Kate started crying.

"Kate, I promise, I will not leave your side." JJ tried again.

"I-But it hurts." Kate whispered, tears running down her face.

"I know, but if you do this, I will personally arrest your uncle and he will never hurt you or another child ever again." JJ promised, as she wiped the tears from Kate's eyes.

Kate seemed to think about it, and looked into JJ's blue eyes.

"Promise?"

"I promise." JJ said.

Kate nodded.

"Alright, if it hurts, just squeeze my hand, okay?" JJ asked.

Kate nodded again and JJ nodded to the doctor, signaling for her to continue the exam.

The doctor got the message and got everything ready for the pelvic exam.

"Alright, I will start now." The doctor warned.

Kate screwed her eyes tight as the doctor started the examination.

Through the examination, Kate whimpered and cried as she held on tightly to JJ's hand.

JJ wanted to kill the bastard that did this to Kate. Seeing Kate suffer like this made her want to torture the son of a bitch, before putting a bullet between his eyes.

The doctor did a few more exams, before she finished.

"Alright, all done. It's over." The doctor said.

Kate still had her eyes screwed shut.

JJ pushed a few strands of hair out of the girl's forehead and gently ran a hand through her hair.

"Hey, honey. It's over. No more pain, you can open your eyes, sweetie." JJ assured.

Kate slowly opened her eyes, only to find JJ looking at her with a small smile.

"Hey there, it's over." JJ said.

"All of it?" Kate asked.

JJ nodded. "Yeah, baby, all of it."

Kate let a tear slip down her cheek, but this time it was in relief. It was over. It was finally over.

"Agent Jareau, can I talk to you outside, please?" The doctor asked JJ.

JJ nodded and turned to Kate.

"I will be just outside and I won't take long." JJ said.

Kate nodded.

JJ gave her a small smile, before following the doctor out of the room and into the hallway.

"Did you find anything?" JJ asked.

"There were a few samples of semen, so we will give her the morning after pill, but there is something else." The doctor said.

"What is it?" JJ asked, concerned.

"She has been raped vaginally and anally and it seems like it has been going on for years." The doctor said.

JJ wanted to throw up, she felt sick to her stomach. The son of a bitch had used Kate as a sex toy. But JJ promised herself that she would make him pay.


	22. Chapter 22

When the doctor finished talking, she told JJ that Kate was ready to leave and that she'd get a nurse to get the discharge papers.

JJ nodded and thanked the doctor before returning to the room.

When she got there, she wanted to cry, she wanted to throw something.

Kate was sitting on the bed, facing the window, with her knees up to her chest and sobbing.

JJ immediately went over to comfort her, but Kate nearly jumped out of her skin and screamed.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She sobbed until she saw that it was JJ, and collapsed into her arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I thought...I thought that..." She started, but just sobbed.

"Shh, it's all gonna be okay. It's over, baby girl, nobody's ever going to touch you again." JJ promised.

"How do you know? I'm going to go live with my real mother, what if she is married or something? I know what men want, and that's all I'm good for." She finished, seeming to really believe her own words.

"No. Stop right there. That is not all you're good for, you hear me? Don't ever think like that, Kate. And yes, your mom is married, but it's not what you think." JJ assured.

"Yeah, it is. He's just going to do the exact same thing all the other men do." Kate said, looking away.

"Not every man is like your uncle, Kate." JJ said, her eyes glistening by now with unshed tears.

"Maybe not every man, but most of them are, and also a few women. They're really sweet to everyone out on the street, but when they get home, they're monsters." Kate whispered.

"Kate, did a woman ever touch you?" JJ asked, getting extremely sick.

Kate just looked away as the tears fell.

"Kate, listen to me. It's nothing to be ashamed of, if a woman touched you, she's the bad one, not you." JJ assured, trying to look at Kate.

When she finally made eye contact, she saw so much pain, it seemed too much for a young girl to carry.

"Who is she, Kate? Who hurt you?" JJ asked.

Kate just shook her head 'no'.

"It doesn't matter, she's dead anyways." Kate said.

JJ thought for a second, before it clicked.

_'Oh God.'_ She thought to herself.

"Kate, was it your mom? Did your mom touch you?" JJ asked, hoping she was wrong.

Kate just closed her eyes as more tears fell.

"It was, wasn't it? You can tell me the truth, it's okay." JJ assured.

Kate opened her eyes before looking at JJ.

"Yeah, it was. It was her, my father, my uncle, their friends, whoever wanted a piece, they knew where to come." Kate said, as her eyes got glassy and distant.

"Kate, why did you do a rape kit when you were seven?" JJ asked.

"It was my dad's friend, he went to jail after that. My teacher noticed the signs and she told the police and my parents authorized the rape kit so that they wouldn't be investigated and it pointed towards the man that hurt me that morning." Kate said.

"Gosh honey." Was all JJ could say as she held onto Kate, and finally let that dang tear fall. This girl was so young and had been through so much in her life. But she knew this kid's life was about to change for the better.

"I can't trust anyone, I don't know who to trust anymore. Everyone wants it, it doesn't matter if they are men or women, they will take every bit of innocence you have until you're left with nothing. But I learned a long time ago that that's just the way life is, and I guess I'll just have to live with that." Kate said.

"No, Kate. You're wrong. Not everyone wants that from you. The person your mom is married to doesn't want it." JJ said.

"Yeah? And what makes you so sure?" Kate asked.

"Because I am the person your mother is married to."


End file.
